Alren, The Eternal King
The Eternal King Alren. Appearence a wizened man in his late 40s he stands straight and tall at 6'3” He has a well trimmed silvering beard and well kept silver hair, his eyes are heavy and dulled pale but still see all he beholds. On his head rests a circlet crown of silver metal, encrested with but a single gem of almost glowing blue. He wears the blue and white robes of a king over shining plate male armor, encrested with a dragon enthralling the sun. Weapons/Abilities He weilds but a single ancient sword, a golden hiltguard splits at a V over his hands and the hand and a half design allows flexability. The blade is pure blue crystal, able to cut and strike through virtually any defense with enough physical force behind it. He is unparalleled in skill, and with this blade all but unbeatable with its power. He also weilds the Unkillable Soul, the gem in his crown, which allows him life eternal. “Where the old King is Buried, a new King will rise to carry the tourch.” Only being wounded can kill him, but he will not remain dead. Attitude A noble man with a kind heart and a firm hand. He leads his kingdom towards prosperity and peace. Though he despises war and anarchy he gladly fights if it is in his people's benefit. “Peace often has a price, and sadly it is blood.” Bio As a young man Alren was pedigreed to rule, trained to lead, and raised with the honor of the sword. When his father was dying from age he passed on a secret tale of a gem of great power, and the Alren listened intently. Soon the king died and Prince Alren became the new king. He was in every way his father's son and lead with faith and kindness, supported with iron and fire. Years passed and Alren remembered the story his father told him before he died, “Find the Unkillable Soul and protect our people with it's power.” Alren soon set out on a quest, leaving his younger brother Veren as his kingshand to keep the peace and prosperity of the lands. He spent many years pursueing this gem, and eventually when he was at his limits he found it. He returned with pride in his heart and wisdom in his mind. Upon his return he made Veren, who had become a fine leader, the King Reagent and High General; passing the royal crown to him. He had a simple circlet forged of a strange silver metal he brought with him and had the stone set in it, as he put it on he felt the power. His brother would lead as Reagent and Alren would stand on equal footing as the True King. A war had been raging for years and soon found its way into Alren's kingdom, so he and Veren took up the call of swords and gathered their army. As they clashed with the invaders in many battles their skill was noted by a stranger, a stranger who came forward before the final battle. “Your Highness's skills are remarkable, but you shall need power to win the upcoming battle for the lord of this army rides to meet you. He is an unbeatable swordsman with a sword of dark origins, but I was the smith and can forge a Greatsword to rival it.” Alren looked at this strange smith clad in heavy robes and only said. “forge a bastard sword and a shortsword, from the material of the greatsword you propose. I stand with my brother till the end.” The smith bowed and almost oozed away, returning a day later carrying two bundles. The smaller one was presented to the King Reagent, a beutifully crafted red crystal shortsword. He then presented the larger bundle, a Bastard sword perfetly scaled from the shortsword, the only difference being gold and blue instead of red and silver. “May these serve your Lordships well.” The next day a fierce battle was fought and more of Alren's army was lost than any previous. He stepped forward his brother at his side and challenged the Lord in front of him. The darkness around them seemed to bloom from this vile lord, his black armor decorated with the fresh blood of the men he had slain. “Brother, if I fall you must protect the kingdom.” Alren said as he stepped toward his foe. Their blades clashed for what seemed hours but was only minutes before the lord cut Alren down. Veren stepped forward and challenged the lord, knowing Alren had fatigued him. They clashed as well, lasting shorter before the lord kneeled wounded before Veren, who executed him with his brothers sword. Veren returned with what remained of the lands army, carrying Alren's sword with a heavy heart. A fortnight after the battle a single soul stood surrounded by the dead, his cloak stained with blood, his armor torn, but his body whole. Alren slowly trudged home, returning not in a hail of cheers but fearful looks and silent judgement. He stood before Veren, and explained why he still stood. Veren laughed and steped from the throne, hugging his brother lovingly. “Of course, dads dumb story was true.” Alren was then hailed as the Hero King and the Eternal King, and as they celebrated he pondered just how his father knew the gems power. Since that day years have passed and Veren still stands as Reagent, Alren at his side as the Eternal King. Their twin swords at their sides and their minds always on the Bright future of their realm. Category:Varogons characters